Gorgon Submachine Gun
Usage The Gorgon Burst Pistol is a high-caliber sidearm weapon and is equal in power to the Hammerburst. It must be reloaded with two magazines in order to work and has a double burst of rounds from each magazine, causing double the damage. In the Multiplayer and campaign scenarios, using the Gorgon Pistol will kill enemies in just 2 to 4 shots, sometimes with even just one if you achieve an Active Reload. The pistols ability to be used with a Boom Shield equipped makes it an extremely versatile, and in the right hands a dangerous weapon. The pistol incorporates a spring-loaded spike, seen between the magazines. The pistol's execution animation makes use of this spike, by bringing it down on an opponent's back. Background The Gorgon Burst Pistol is a Locust Horde burst-fire sidearm in Gears of War 2, which fires in short-burst shots on each pull of the trigger. Holding a maximum of two magazines, it is a perfect match to be used along with a Boom Shield or a meat shield. As stated in the Gears of War Official Site, this new weapon is described as "a semiautomatic pistol favored by Locust Kantus. It is one of the highest-caliber weapons, with a dual magazine that squeezes off two rounds simultaneously and makes it extremely lethal, especially at close range. The pistol power however, is offset by its small magazine and long reload because both barrels must be restocked when empty." In spite of its burst firing, the recoil is managable, thus the weapon is quite accurate even for long ranges . Trivia * The Kantus were thought to be the only Locust equipped with the Gorgon Burst Pistol, as they had been sighted carrying only the pistol and Ink Grenades. However, in the first campaign demo, players will note that regular Locust may also sometimes be equipped with the weapon. * The Gorgon Burst Pistol was first mentioned in Game Informer Magazine: Issue 181. * The first footage of the weapon can be found in the first gameplay footage video. * In the 'Rendezvous with Death' trailer, Marcus uses a Gorgon Pistol but it fires like a Snub Pistol. *This seems to be the replacement of the Gears of War Hammerbust because it has a high ammo capacity, the power is similar and fires on burst. *It seems like more of an SMG than a pistol. The burst effect isn't very useful when dealing with multiple drones, although it's extremely useful when fighting a pack of wretches: one shot will usually kill one wretch at a time. *The way the magazine is held onto the pistol is different from any other weapon in the game, solely because the magazine appears to have its rounds vertical, with no way of becoming horizontal to be fired. This could have been done only for cosmetic enhancements because many players say that the Gorgon would look rather weird had it been constructed any differently. This also could be explained by the Locust using ammunition different from bullets. *In Greek mythology, the gorgon is a beast with the ability to turn organisms into stone with its stare, Medusa herself was a gorgon. Category:Weapons Category:Gears of War 2 weapons Category:Locust Horde